Hallucination, fin alternative
by Eloloo
Summary: Le seul moyen d'oublier : l'alcool. La fin est un peu différente de la première version // Terminé //


Notes : Ceci est le même OS que "Hallucination" mais avec une suite et une fin différente

* * *

La route, ce serpent qui s'enfonçait dans la nuit noire, devint floue devant elle. Elle se rendit compte que c'était à cause des larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Elle se dit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais chez elle, pas en vie, du moins. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela ferait? Si elle crevait sur cette route, à qui manquerait-elle? A son père? Ha. Franck Tancredi. Franck Le Justicier. Franck qui envoyait des fleurs à sa fille pour son anniversaire au lieu de venir la voir. Franck qui s'en foutait complètement de ce que sa propre progéniture pouvait ressentir. Franck qui n'était pas un père.

Elle ne manquerait même pas à Michael Scofield. Elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, elle avait laissé cette foutue porte ouverte. Elle avait permis à Lincoln Burrows d'éviter la chaise électrique. Et par la même occasion, elle avait foutu sa vie en l'air. Cette putain de vie.

La route n'était presque plus visible. Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Elle pensa à s'arrêter, dans un sursaut de lucidité. Elle pensa à s'arrêter, à pleurer un bon coup au bord de la route, à remettre ses idées en place et à reprendre le volant. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Sara Tancredi continua de rouler, les larmes continuèrent de dévaler ses joues, elle continua à penser qu'elle n'arriverait pas en vie.

Colère, chagrin, désespoir. C'était les seuls sentiments qui habitaient son âme à cet instant précis. Colère, contre _lui_, qui lui avait demandé de faire ça, et contre elle, qui l'avait fait, contre elle, qui s'en voulait de ressentir ça pour lui.

Chagrin, parce qu'elle savait que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. Car elle savait qu'elle entendrait encore parler de lui, d'eux, de ça, de tout. Chagrin parce que Sara voulait que son père la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Chagrin parce qu'elle se rendait compte que ce n'était décidemment pas le style de son père de faire ça.

Désespoir, parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas la fin. Parce que cette histoire n'était rien de moins que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Un vase déjà bien plein. Désespoir parce qu'elle savait que _ça_, ce qui c'était passé dans l'infirmerie, n'était rien de plus que _ça_. Un baiser factice, un baiser qu'elle avait voulu et espéré, mais qu'il ne lui avait donné juste parce que … Parce qu'il la voulait de son côté. Et désespoir parce que, eh bien… Ce baiser, il était toujours là, à lui brûler les lèvres.

* * *

Sur le trottoir au bas de son appartement, elle contempla un instant sa voiture garée là. Elle était en vie. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. La vue toujours aussi brouillée, l'estomac toujours aussi tordu par le chagrin et ces foutus sentiments, Sara s'engouffra dans le hall, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'enferma dans son appartement.

La solitude la prit à la gorge. Le silence l'enveloppa, et plus rien ne vint la tirer des ses sombres pensées. Avant, sur la route, il y avait les phares des voitures, en face. Il fallait se concentrer un minimum pour ne pas se retrouver dans le fossé. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour la distraire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais là, rien. Là, Sara se retrouvait confrontée à ce qu'elle avait fait, le silence ne faisait qu'amplifier son sentiment de culpabilité.

Ne sachant que faire, elle balança sa veste et son sac sur le canapé, dans le salon. Les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, les yeux rougis, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Sara se retrouva confrontée à son propre reflet, dans le miroir. Et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plût guère.

Une femme, presque la trentaine, le visage humide pour avoir cru que l'eau pourrait effacer tout ça, les cheveux bruns ramenés en un chignon flou. Elle vit aussi dans le miroir que c'était _elle_, elle et personne d'autre, qui avait permis à Michael et à son frère de s'évader. _S'évader_. D'une prison de haute sécurité. Et le fait que Lincoln soit innocent ne changeait rien. Elle était complice.

Insupportée par toutes ces foutues pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle quitta la salle de bain et resta, immobile, au milieu du salon, sans savoir que faire. Attendre qu'on vienne la chercher? Attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer? Dans tout les cas, il fallait attendre. Et Sara ne voulait pas attendre.

Du salon, elle passa à la cuisine. Elle n'aurait rien pu avaler tant son estomac la faisait souffrir, mais elle ouvrit quand même le placard, juste pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et bientôt, il n'y eu plus qu'une chose dans son esprit: cette bouteille de whisky, un Old Potrero de Californie. Posée là, elle lui faisait de l'œil, Sara ne voyait plus qu'elle dans le placard. Il n'y avait que ça, cette dose d'alcool qu'elle savait néfaste mais qui en même temps lui ferait oublier momentanément ses problèmes …

Cette bouteille n'était pas censée être là. Son cher père la lui avait offerte après un voyage en Californie, oubliant pour un temps les soucis qu'avait sa fille avec la boisson. Confus, il s'était excusé, et la jeune femme avait planqué la bouteille dans le placard. Elle était restée planquée jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Rien qu'un verre … Juste un, pour arrêter de penser à ça … Juste un pour me détendre un peu … Après je la repose … _

Sara finit par se persuader elle-même. Rien qu'un, et c'était fini. Un, et elle s'écroulerait dans le canapé devant un film débile. Un, et elle attendrait qu'on vienne lui poser des questions. Un, et elle attendrait de perdre son travail. Ce que Sara ne voulait s'avouer, c'était qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voulait se détruire. Mettre fin à tout ça.

Sa main gauche s'empara d'un verre, le posa sur l'évier, puis ce fut au tour de la bouteille. Le bouchon sauta, ses mains se mirent à trembler, mais Sara ne s'en formalisa pas.

Le liquide aux reflets d'or glissa dans le verre. La jeune femme, sans plus tergiverser, avala une gorgée du whisky.

La boisson enflamma sa langue, son palais, glissa dans sa gorge et dans son œsophage. Une chaleur brûlante apparut dans son estomac. Une deuxième gorgée, puis une troisième, et Sara vida le verre. Une deuxième rasade, une deuxième fois elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, une deuxième fois le liquide se déversa dans sa bouche.

Il y eu une troisième, une quatrième et une cinquième fois. La bouteille fut bientôt vide aux trois quarts.

La tête lui tourna, ses mains se crispèrent au bord de l'évier et elle lutta pour ne pas tomber. Une soudaine vague d'euphorie déferla sur elle et, malgré le brouillard qui enveloppait peu à peu son esprit, elle sourit, puis un rire nerveux et incontrôlé franchit ses lèvres. Quelle stupide situation. Tout ça pour éviter la chaise électrique à Lincoln. Tout ça parce qu'un beau gosse aux yeux à tomber par terre lui avait demandé, si gentiment, de l'aider. A cette pensée, elle rit encore, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Les premiers effets de l'alcool se faisaient sentir.

Lentement, pour ne pas trop bouger et faire s'accroître la sensation que Sara avait de se trouver dans un manège qui tournait à toute vitesse, elle se retourna et s'adossa à l'évier. Ca n'était pas assez. Encore.

Cette fois, Sara porta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres, renversa la tête et avala une autre rasade du whisky, puis une autre et encore une autre. La bouteille fut bientôt vide et, avec un grognement d'indignation, la jeune femme la reposa violemment sur l'évier et se dirigea en titubant vers le frigo. Une bouteille de vin l'attendait.

Le bouchon atterrit sur le linoléum et Sara entama la liquidation pure et simple du contenu de la bouteille. Le sentiment de culpabilité s'était un peu estompé mais, aussi vite que l'euphorie qui lui était tombé dessus, une vague de tristesse s'abattit sur elle. La bouteille lui échappa des mains et vint se fracasser sur le sol; les vertiges se firent de plus en plus forts; et Sara fut subitement prise d'une horrible nausée. Elle ferma les yeux, porta une main à son front, alors que des larmes vinrent inonder ses joues. Avec un gémissement, Sara recula contre le frigo, son dos le heurta brutalement et elle se laissa glisser à terre.

* * *

La pièce tournait, tournait, tournait … Sara crut qu'elle allait vomir tripes et boyaux si ça ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite. De sa main droite, elle prit appui sur le sol et retint mal un cri de douleur lorsque des éclats de verre s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chair. La bouteille de vin. Cette stupide bouteille de vin.

La jeune femme porta sa main droite devant ses yeux et jugea que la situation n'avait rien de dramatique. Elle était juste couverte de sang, les éclats de verre allaient juste provoquer une infection.

A cet instant, il lui sembla que son estomac se retourna. Elle fut saisie d'un haut-le-cœur et se remit tant bien que mal debout. En titubant, elle tenta d'atteindre l'évier, heurta violemment la table de la cuisine, se jeta presque au dessus du lavabo et rendit le déjeuner qu'elle avait péniblement avalé.

Sa tête, qui lui sembla être prise dans un étau, la faisait horriblement souffrir, sans parler de son estomac et de sa gorge en feu. Elle tenait à peine debout, ses jambes tremblaient, et elle chancela jusqu'au frigo. Elle s'écroula une nouvelle fois, la joue collée contre la paroi glacée, et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle crève ici. Personne ne viendrait la chercher, et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle volait juste mourir ici, imbibée d'alcool, mourir pour arrêter de se sentir coupable tout le temps, pour arrêter de faire des conneries, pour arrêter de croire que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Michael était loin, libre, et elle était là, ivre morte, prisonnière.

Sara ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Dans le brouillard qui l'enveloppait, Sara réussit à percevoir une vague présence près d'elle. Elle ne parvenait à rester consciente que quelques secondes, puis perdait à nouveau connaissance une poignée d'autres secondes …

Une main se posa sur sa joue, des doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Puis la main glissa le long de son cou, sur son bras et s'arrêta sur son ventre.

_Sara …! Sara … _

La jeune femme sentit une chaleur près de ses lèvres, puis des doigts dans son cou, près de sa jugulaire. Elle sombra à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on soulevait sa main ensanglantée.

Il la souleva, son cœur battant à une vitesse plus qu'affolante. Il se foutait de prendre tous ces risques; il se foutait que quelqu'un le trouve ici; Sara était au bord du coma éthylique. Les flics, il s'en fichait. A cet instant, du moins. A cet instant, il ne voyait que le visage exsangue de la jeune femme, sa main droite couverte de sang et d'éclats de verre. Une sourde culpabilité s'empara de lui. Qui enfla jusqu'à prendre toute la place dans son esprit.

Sara émergea un instant; mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans la salle de bain? Et puis c'était qui, ce type, qui la portait?

Il la posa par terre mais, se rendant compte qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, il passa sa main autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.

Sara se sentit partir à nouveau, sa tête bascula contre l'épaule de l'inconnu qui la portait alors qu'elle eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

* * *

La laisser dans ses vêtements imbibés d'alcool, souillés de taches de sang et de vomi n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Alors, délicatement, Michael la déposa par terre, contre la cabine de douche, et entreprit de les lui retirer.

Il déboutonna un à un les boutons du chemisier de Sara, en essayant de penser le moins possible à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'il dévoila le caraco blanc qu'elle portait en dessous, qui soulignait ses formes délicates. Il se débarrassa du chemisier, déboutonna son pantalon et le lui retira tant bien que mal.

-Sara? Sara, restes avec moi, je t'en prie …

Il tapota sa joue gauche, mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Son visage diaphane ne reflétait aucune émotion, son corps inerte ne semblait pas vouloir lutter contre l'alcool qui l'attirait inexorablement vers le coma.

-Sara! Réveilles-toi!

Après une dernière tentative pour la faire revenir à elle, il glissa son bras droit autour de sa taille et la souleva. Sans le vouloir, sa main passa sous le tissu du caraco et glissa sur son ventre. Sentir la peau de Sara sous ses doigts le fit tressaillir. Sans plus réfléchir, il se glissa dans la cabine de douche, tourna le robinet alors que l'eau se mit à tomber.

* * *

Ce fut un peu comme si des milliers de pics de glace s'enfonçaient dans son corps. Sara ouvrit les yeux, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait, ni qui la serrait contre lui. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était ces trombes d'eau gelée qui lui tombait dessus.

-Sara?? Tu m'entends?

Il était tétanisé, la respiration coupée. L'eau glaciale ruisselait sur sa tête, dégoulinait sur ses épaules, détrempait son pull et son jean. Sara respirait difficilement elle aussi, et elle pesait de tout son poids sur lui qui tentait tant bien que mal de la faire tenir debout.

Des mèches de ses cheveux bruns vinrent se coller sur son visage, il les écarta délicatement mais ne put la soutenir plus longtemps d'un seul bras. Il recula, colla Sara contre le mur et vint se plaquer contre elle.

* * *

La froideur du carrelage contre son dos sortit momentanément Sara de sa léthargie. Des bribes désordonnées de souvenirs l'assaillirent: la bouteille, dans le placard, des morceaux de verres brisés sur le sol de la cuisine, du sang, la fraîcheur du frigo contre sa joue alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol …

La jeune femme leva la tête en même temps que ces images se dissipèrent; elle voulait savoir à qui appartenait ces mains, qu'elle sentait contre la peau nue de ses hanches, à qui était ce corps, serré contre le sien, ces jambes, enserrant les siennes, l'empêchant de s'écrouler à nouveau…

Elle crut tout d'abord que l'alcool la faisait halluciner; mais elle se rendit compte que c'était bel et bien dans les yeux de Michael Scofield qu'elle venait de noyer les siens.

* * *

Le vacarme de l'eau qui tombait sur le sol de la cabine de douche couvrait en partie le bruit de la respiration saccadée du jeune homme. Ses vêtements trempés collaient à son corps et en dessinait les courbes et les muscles, alors que ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir sous l'effet de l'eau glacée.

Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Sara, l'expression de son visage, inquiète et soucieuse, changea. Il devint plus détendu, presque soulagé, dans l'attente d'un mot de la part de la jeune femme qui pourrait refléter la soudaine lucidité qui émanait de ses yeux. Il leva une main, hésita un instant, quelque peu déstabilisé par l'expression de son regard, interrogatif, un brin méfiant et en même temps suppliant, ancré dans le sien. Puis il approcha ses doigts de son visage, décolla une mèche de cheveux bruns de sa joue et la replaça derrière son oreille. Sa main s'attarda sur son cou puis se posa sur son épaule. Il n'osait pas parler, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi: la peur qu'elle le repousse et lui dise de foutre le camp, la peur aussi de briser ce lien qui s'était tissé entre eux, la peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire ensuite … Il resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, indécis, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de Sara se voiler de nouveau, il brisa le relatif silence.

-Sara … Tu te sens mieux?

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, posa ses mains sur les avant bras de Michael avant de hocher légèrement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu …

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle cherchait à reprendre sa respiration, coupée par le froid de l'eau et les frissons qui la secouaient.

-Pourquoi? Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, je ...

Incapable de continuer, il baissa les yeux.

-Tu as voulu voir à quoi je …. Ressemblerais après t'avoir aidé, c'est ça?

Michael fronça les sourcils et tenta de riposter, la voix brisée par le remord:

-Non je …

-C'est … à cause de toi … pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire ça, Michael?

-Je … Je suis…

-Pourquoi moi …

Sa voix se brisa alors que ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient déjà sur son visage. Les frissons qui la secouaient furent remplacés par des sanglots, et lorsque Michael se recula légèrement, un gémissement incontrôlé franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme, alors que ses mains se crispèrent sur le T-shirt: elle s'en voulait tellement, à cet instant précis, d'avoir besoin de lui près d'elle, pour l'empêcher de tomber, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Sa colère contre elle-même et contre Michael, qu'elle rendait responsable de son état, déborda et elle ne put plus la contenir; ses poings vinrent frapper le torse du jeune homme, encore et encore, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son chagrin et sa colère l'étouffait. Elle tapait parce qu'il l'avait aidé; parce qu'elle voulait refouler les sentiments que Michael lui inspirait; parce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça, et encore plus d'avoir fait ça pour lui, pour Lincoln; parce qu'elle savait que rien de tout cela ne s'arrêterait maintenant.

Lui ne bougeait pas. Il la tenait maintenant par les épaules, alors que la détresse de Sara lui broyait les entrailles. Il se sentait horriblement impuissant et coupable, il ne savait que dire, il ne pouvait que laisser la jeune femme le frapper, parce qu'il savait qu'il le méritait. S'il avait fait son boulot au lieu de tomber amoureux d'elle, elle ne serait pas là, complètement anéantie.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les coups se firent moins fort, moins rapides; les sanglots continuèrent de la secouer mais la colère avait cédé la place à l'épuisement. Michael esquissa un pas vers elle, la tenant toujours par précaution, et, voyant qu'elle ne résistait pas, il l'enlaça, sans plus tergiverser. Peu importait qu'elle lui en veuille, et peu importait si elle voulait qu'il parte: lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'aider.

* * *

Sara se crispa un instant, lui s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse; mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il la sentit se détendre contre lui, elle s'agrippa à son T-shirt trempé et il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration rapide près de son oreille et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ensuite, et l'idée que la police puisse débarquer ne l'effleura même pas. A vrai dire, tout ce qu'il pensa à cet instant précis, c'est qu'il faisait vraiment trop froid. Il ouvrit les yeux, tendit la main et tourna le robinet d'eau froide. Le silence se fit dans la cabine de douche, uniquement troublé par la respiration saccadée de Sara. Michael tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et en quelques minutes, des volutes de vapeur s'élevèrent dans la cabine. Il sentit Sara se détendre encore un peu contre lui, comme si l'eau chaude l'apaisait. Un long frisson le parcouru, alors que la situation devint un peu plus supportable.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sara sembla se calmer tout à fait. Elle se détacha de Michael, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et leva la tête. Un vertige lui fit fermer les yeux.

-Sara? Murmura le jeune homme.

Son visage avait instantanément retrouvé son expression soucieuse.

-Ça va, ce n'est rien …

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, elle rouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de Michael.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Michael ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant, il ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça, pas avec cette peur au fond de lui, cette peur qui lui disait que peut-être elle pourrait recommencer et que cette fois, il ne serait pas là. Et puis surtout, il ne voulu pas sortir d'ici, il ne voulait pas devoir courir encore, fuir, pour sauver sa liberté, fuir loin d'elle. Il aurait pu rester encore une petite éternité ici, sous cette douche brûlante.

Sara, quant à elle, malgré le fait qu'elle reléguait cette pensée au fond de son esprit, ne voulait pas le laisser partir. L'idée qui l'avait effleurée quelque minutes auparavant, celle d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la vie, avait disparue. Elle sentait plus calme, presque apaisée, comme si la tempête qui avait fait rage en elle quelques instants auparavant avait laissé la place à une relative plénitude. Sara avait maintenant la preuve indéniable que Michael était prêt à risquer la liberté qu'il avait prise de force à un gouvernement qui l'en avait privé, juste pour elle. Cette simple constatation lui fit reconsidérer le fait qu'une infime partie d'elle-même était toujours en colère après lui, pour lui avoir donné envie de mettre fin à toute cette mascarade qu'était devenue sa vie.

* * *

Ensuite, ce fut un peu comme si Michael et Sara furent animés par le même désir, au même instant. Leur visages se rapprochèrent, lui reprit sa place, étroitement serré contre la jeune femme, tandis que les mains de Sara glissèrent de ses épaules jusque sur son torse. Elle vit les lèvres de Michael se rapprocher, puis s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres seulement des siennes. Elle leva les yeux, rencontra les siens et y crut y déceler une question muette, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait aller plus loin. Sara lui répondit en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes.

D'abord à peine esquissé, le baiser devint plus intense. Ils ressentirent tous deux le besoin d'aller plus loin, d'être plus proche, de sentir leur peau s'enflammer sous les caresses de l'autre. Michael quitta momentanément les lèvres de la jeune femme, embrassa sa joue, descendit plus bas, dans son cou, sur son épaule, alors que Sara bascula légèrement la tête pour le laisser dévorer sa peau de baisers.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de se laisser complètement envahir par un désir de plus en violent fut le pommeau de la douche déversant ses trombes d'eau brûlantes.

* * *

Lorsque Michael reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes, il sentit qu'ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un ballet sensuel, tandis que les mains du jeune homme suivait la ligne de la colonne vertébrale de Sara, caressait sa nuque, ses cheveux, descendait plus bas, vers ses hanches, enflammait la base des reins, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Lui-même sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu la tête, alors que Sara le dépouilla de son T-shirt, le laissa tomber sur le sol de la douche, et commença à parcourir frénétiquement son torse. Sa jambe remonta le long de la cuisse de Michael, qui ne put s'empêcher de la caresser encore et encore. L'air devenait presque irrespirable, saturé de vapeur, et Michael chercha à tâtons le robinet pour arrêter l'écoulement de l'eau.

Brusquement, le silence se fit, uniquement troublé par la respiration saccadée de Sara et les gémissements mal contenus de Michael, alors que la jeune femme s'en prenait maintenant à son pantalon. Il cessa un instant de l'embrasser, à bout de souffle, alors que sa joue vint se coller contre celle de la jeune femme. Pendant ce moment de répit, Sara pouvait entendre, tout près de son oreille, la respiration profonde de Michael, comme s'il tentait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur dans sa poitrine, comme s'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Après quelques secondes, il ne résista pas à l'embrasser et à la toucher encore, comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Malheureusement, l'alcool que Sara avait avalé n'avait pas encore terminé son œuvre: la jeune femme se sentit à nouveau nauséeuse et fut prise d'horribles vertiges. Michael la sentit se crisper contre lui mais mis cela sur le compte du désir. La tête enfouie dans son cou, alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps, il ne se rendit compte du problème que lorsque Sara le repoussa.

-Michael … souffla-t-elle, se sentant sombrer à nouveau.

-Ça ne va pas? murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha légèrement la tête alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'autour d'elle tout s'était mis à tourner. De sa main gauche, elle prit appui sur la vitre de plexiglas recouverte de buée, sentant que ses jambes commençaient à se dérober sous elle. Sa main glissa, laissant au passage une trace sur la vitre, alors que la voix de Michael lui parvint étouffée, comme s'il se trouvait loin, très loin d'elle.

-D'accord, ça suffit, viens par là.

Prenant la situation en main, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Sara et l'emmena hors de la cabine. La différence de température lui arracha un frisson. Il s'empara d'une serviette de bain, la posa sur les épaules de Sara puis la conduit tout droit dans sa chambre. Là, il l'aida à s'allonger, fit un rapide détour par la cuisine, remplit un verre d'eau puis revint auprès d'elle.

-Sara, chuchota-t-il, s'asseyant près d'elle et lui relevant légèrement la tête. Bois un peu, juste un peu.

Il approcha le verre des lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle avala quelques gorgées d'eau.

-Ça va aller, tout ira bien maintenant, continuait-il de murmurer.

Il posa le verre sur la table de chevet, fouilla la pièce de regard et s'empara d'une épaisse couverture, pliée et posée sur un fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce. Il couvrit Sara et s'allongea près d'elle.

-Tu … Tu devrais partir, Michael.

-Pas avant que tu ne te sentes mieux.

-Ils … La police … Ils vont venir ici, ils savent que c'est moi qui est laissé la porte …

-Ssh, fit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne penses pas à ça. Je suis là, Sara, et je resterais là le temps qu'il le faudra.

Ses doigts glissèrent de ses lèvres jusque sur sa joue et il remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place. Elle tourna lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, l'invitant sans un mot à venir plus près. Michael l'enlaça, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe alors que Sara ferma les yeux.

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle les rouvrit, se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie, et que Michael n'était plus là. Un sentiment confus l'envahit alors. Elle pensa que c'était mieux pour lui qu'il soit parti, mais aussi qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il reste, que tout s'arrange durant cette nuit. Cependant, la simple présence du jeune homme lui avait redonné le peu d'espoir dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jour se levait doucement sur Chicago, Sara, pelotonnée sous la couverture, s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son lit. Sa première pensée fut pour Michael. La seconde fut pour les policiers qui ne tarderaient pas à venir l'interroger.

La jeune femme trouva alors, sur la table de chevet, une grue en papier. Elle la prit entre ses doigts, la retourna et y découvrit une inscription. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.


End file.
